hachioji_pfandomcom-20200214-history
Megpoid the Music♯
Megpoid the Music♯ (read as Megpoid the Music Sharp) is a rhythm-based video game created by ParaPhray (パラフレ) for the PlayStation®Portable. It is the first game starring Internet Co., Ltd.'s Vocaloid, GUMI. Both a standard and limited edition were released on March 28, 2013. Hachioji P, as well as many other Vocalo P's, has a few songs on the roster. Including エレクトリック・スタ (Electric Star) & KiLLER LADY. Features 'Gameplay' Up to 4 people are able to play at the same time. There are four difficulty modes: EASY, NORMAL, CHALLENGE and EXPERT. The scores you can get when hitting notes are: "MISS", "FINE", "GOOD", "GREAT" and "BRILLIANT", with "Miss" being the worst and "Briliant" the best. The grades you get when clearing a song are: "WELL", "EXCELLENT", "PERFECT", etc. 'Game Previews' Note that all of the gameplay videos are still in development and does not accurately show off the finished product. *Dance Motion Movie Preview - First Uploaded November 2, 2012 (Rosetta) **Re-Upload with Better Quality (YT/NND) *Opening Cinematic (YT/NND) - First Uploaded November 30, 2012 *1st Gameplay Footage (YT/NND) - First Uploaded December 28, 2012 (Mozaik Role, normal difficulty) *2nd Gameplay Footage (YT/NND) - First Uploaded January 10, 2013 (Megu Megu☆Fire Endless Night, normal difficulty) *3rd Gameplay Footage (YT/NND) - First Uploaded February 15, 2013 (Juu Mensou, challenge difficulty) *JOYSOUND Promotional Video (YT/NND) - Uploaded March 1, 2013 *LAWSON Promotional Video (YT/NND) - Uploaded March 1, 2013 *Promotional Video (YT/NND) - Uploaded March 1, 2013 'Basic System'http://vocaloid.wikia.com/wiki/Megpoid_the_Music%E2%99%AF?action=edit&section=4 The game utilizes 8 different buttons: ↑↓→←○□△, the four arrows on the D-pad and the four face buttons. Notes will stream in from the right, from two to four vertical lines (depending on the difficulty), towards note markers on the left side of the screen. On the highest difficulty, players will push both arrows and symbols at the same time. [1][2] Megpoid the Music also has a "Groove Gauge" which will either fill up or decrease depending on how well you play. 'GUMI Room' Like in the Project DIVA series, Megpoid the Music includes a GUMI Room where players can[3]: *Change her costume and customize in-game purchased accessories. *Read GUMI's diary (once certain conditions are met). *View illustrations and PV's. 'Editions / Versions' Both the standard and limited edition were released at the same date. Other than a price increase, the limited version also comes with two figurines – a petanko and puchikko mini figure made by Penguin Parade. The petanko figure features GUMI in her original outfit while the in puchikko figure she is wearing a new tomboyish costume made for this game. Song ListEdit Popular songs were to be expected. Famitsu, a Japanese video game magazine, dropped a hint that said to expect a popular song with over 4,800,000 views on Nico Nico Douga on October 11, 2012. The only GUMI song (which is not a duet) to have reached this many views is モザイクロール (Mozaik Role) by DECO*27, and was confirmed to be in the game on December 21[4].